


Soup for the Soul

by Luneth



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: Leo is sick, so Takumi stops by to visit.





	Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morphologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphologist/gifts).



> In Japan, people wear cold masks more often, both when they're sick or going to places there may be sickness. You don't really see this in western countries much.

A cold autumn wind blew through the trees as Takumi approached Leo’s house. It was an old, Victorian era house. Upon seeing it for the first time, with the gothic architecture, dark paint, and the wrought iron fence around it, Takumi had decidedly defined it as “gloomy.”

But those gloomy windows had colorful pink stickers pasted on some of them, and the rose bushes lining the porch bloomed in gorgeous colors even this late in the season, tended with loving care.

And inside, he knew the house would be warm.

He adjusted the cold mask he wore around his face, then rang the door bell.

“Coming!” A voice called out. There was some scrambling, and soon the door opened. “Oh!” Elise gasped, seeming momentarily surprised, then she burst into an abrupt laughter. “Heh, hey Takumi!”

“Hey,” He answered back, somewhat bewildered by her reaction. He shifted his backpack around his shoulders. “I brought the homework for Leo. How is he?”

“He’s doing alright!” She answered cheerfully as she let him in. “Xander almost stayed home from work, but Camilla assured him she would take care of him.” She giggled again, and Takumi cocked his head to the side.

“What’s so funny?”

“Noooothing!” She sang out and hopped away into the lobby. Takumi stepped out of his shoes, leaving them at the doorway. the first few times, Leo’s family had found it an odd practice, but they’ve since grown used to the habit.

“Hello?” Camilla wandered out from the kitchen. She was wearing a turtleneck sweater under an apron. She spotted Takumi, and her eyes crinkled up in silent laughter. “Oh! Takumi, you stopped by to visit Leo?”

“Uh, yeah.” Takumi squinted at her. She was definitely amused by something as well. He looked down at himself to make sure his shirt wasn’t inside-out or anything. “I brought the homework. Is he well enough?”

“Oh I believe so,” Camilla waved a hand up the stairway, “He’s been sulking all day with his cold. Do see if you can convince him to eat something.”

“Yes ma’am.” Takumi nodded. Camilla beamed and clapped her hands together.

“Thank you~!”

“Careful not to catch any germs!” Elise chimed in, giggling once more as she patted his shoulder. Takumi shot her a perplexed look.

“Uh, thanks?” With that, he hurried off up the stairs to Leo’s room.

“Leo?” He knocked on the door, “Hey, it’s Takumi! I brought the homework!” A hoarse grumble floated out through the door.

“Just slide it under the door.”

“Nice try,” Takumi opened the door, “Let’s see how you’re doing.”

“G’ddamit, Takumi,” Leo grumbled. He was sitting on the floor, wrapped up in a down comforter. Wadded up tissues and books were scattered around him. He glared up at Takumi, then sniffed.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Takumi asked as he sat down and shouldered off his bag.

“I’m not going to spend all day in bed,” Leo grunted and dragged a book over toward him. “Reading hardly takes any physical exercise.”

“Uh huh,” Takumi pulled out some papers, along with a thermos, “Anyways, we have to read chapter 5 by Monday. Also, I brought some miso soup.”

“Hm.” Leo was still scowling, but he accepted the thermos held out to him. “...Thanks.” Takumi’s mouth twitched up, then fell into a puzzled frown.

“Hey, any idea why your sisters kept giggling at me today?” Leo gave him an odd look, then turned his attention back to twisting open the thermos.

“Maybe because you look like you’re worried about a zombie outbreak?”

“What??” Takumi once more looked down at himself. It was just his school uniform. Sure, he wasn’t the neatest dresser, his tie was a little crooked, and there were some wrinkles, but nothing out of the ordinary. He scanned around for some tear or stain until Leo snorted.

“Was the **mask** really necessary?” He asked to guide him. Takumi looked up in surprise.

“Uh, yes? Do you not wear masks when visiting someone who’s sick?”

“No?”

“W-What about when you have a cold?” Takumi tugged at his mask, “Surely, when you have a cold and you’re going out in public, you wear a mask, right?” Leo’s face just grew more and more incredulous.

“No?? We don’t? Do people in Japan do that?”

“Yes!” Takumi gasped. “You’re supposed to wear a mask at least when you’re sick! It’s only decent so you don’t go spreading germs!”

“Interesting,” Leo muttered. He pressed his fist to his chin with a thoughtful look. “That’s not done over here.”

“Man,” Takumi sighed and crossed his arms, hunching over. “You Europeans really are barbaric.”

“Oh, enough with that.” Leo tossed a crumpled piece of paper at his head. “So we don’t cover our mouths with pieces of cloth when we get a cold.”

“Yeah, and you got the Plague.”

Leo rolled his eyes, then popped the lid of the thermos off. A cloud of steam floated up to meet him. He took a careful sip, paused for a moment, then swallowed.

“I can’t taste it,” He admitted. Takumi gave him a grimacing smile.

“It’ll still help you heal.”

“I know.” Leo muttered and took another sip. “It just seems like a waste, since you brought it all the way here.”

“I’ll make you more when you’re better,” Takumi answered without thinking. He blinked, then flushed red when Leo gave him a surprised look. “I mean, it could be like, a celebration.”

“A celebration,” Leo repeated, “Jesus Takumi, I’m not _dying-_ ”

“I know!” Takumi shot back. “Just, jeez, I’m trying to be nice here!” Leo chuckled, then sniffed.

“I know, I know. I appreciate it. When I get better, let’s have a potluck or something.” Takumi’s mouth quirked up a bit.

“Sure. I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Throwback to their support convos where they bonded over food that's always a good way to form connections.


End file.
